Road to Indigo
by Hannibalrider
Summary: Newly Trainer German lander starts his journey with his new Charmander. also Joining him too is Newly trainer Ash ketchum as they both challenge Kanto's gyms for Badges and dream of enter the indigo league. Their meet new friends, allies, rivals and pokemon on the road to Indigo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own pokemon **

I woke up with a startled at the sounds of my clock alarm going off. I hit the snooze button and roll of my bed. I yawn and got ready for the day, after I am finish I check my calendar and smile at what today is.

. I grab my stuff which is a backpack, sleeping bag, three changes of clothes, food, water canteen, potions and a map. I look at my self in the mirror before leaving my room.

Today is my start of my journey which makes it more special and I want to look good when I arrived at professor Oak's lab for my starter pokemon. I wearing a pair of black cargo pants, dark blue sneaker shoe, dark scarlet T tight with a black jacket over it and a black baseball cap.

As I go down the stairs to see my family eating breakfast. My younger brother happily eating his eggs , dad reading the paper, mom finishing cooking and one of my older sisters there.

They look at me when I said good morning and grab a toast for the road. My siblings say good morning while my parents nod to me. I sigh knowing they don't fully approved of me becoming a pokemon trainer since no in our family is one and prefer me to stay. My sister Rosette stood up and told me she got something for me.

Which turn out to be a black thick winter jacket with a hood that is linen with fur.

" good for the snow, rain and cold little brother"

She said and pass it me, I smile and told them good bye. And I shove the jacket in my pack then left the house

" German wait"

I hear my dad's voice so I turn to see him and my mom holding a envelope. They said this is for me it some money to help me even though I already got some. I thanks them very much and share one last hug before going.

I get to Professor Oak's laboratory after ten minutes or so and find a large crowd. Sighed because I know who these people are seeing off today and there he is with that arrogant smirk of his is Gary oak, grandson of Professor and self declared pokemon master.

Also I see Amber Strong behind the crowd looking bored and annoyed from Gary's fans. She here for her starter pokemon too and I look around I also look for Ash Ketchum who also here for a starter.

Don't see him and wonder if he overslept or something but likely former knowing Ash it's the former. Anyway I stood next to Amber and wait for Professor Oak to come out and I really got annoyed from Gary's actions. Amber didn't notice I was standing next to her until Professor Oak was came and call for us. Oak gave us a short introduction about pokemon, about being a trainer and finally about which pokemon we can chose for our starter pokemon.

" first there is the grass type Bulbasaur, the fire type Charmander and finally the water type Squirtle. Now chose wisely because once you pick one you can't change your mind"

He told us after releasing the pokemon from their poke balls. Gary pick first and grab Squirtle"s poke ball " I chose your Squirtle and with you I be the best trainer ever" he said, laughs and leaves.

" hey German which one are you getting"

Amber ask me while I thought it over and after a few minute I grab Charmander poke ball. Look at Charmander and smile at him.

" hey I chose you Charmander as my first pokemon and I know we have great adventures right"

I said and Charmander agree by hugging my right leg. Amber smiles at the scene and pick Bulbasaur who she pets. And he seems to like it, Professor Oak told then gave us each a pokedex, explain what they are and how it works. Plus five pokemon balls each so we can catch other pokemons. Amber left first after thanking him with Bulbasaur following her.

I used my new pokedex to check what moves Charmander knows and found he can use scratch, ember and Growl.

Just as I am about to leave Ash arrived in the lab and I shake my then laugh at how he dress in his pj only.

Watch as Professor told him all the pokemon are gone and he begs oak to give him one. And he got a pikachu which Oak said is a bit troublesome but Ash took it then went home to change clothes I hope.

" German what your last name?"

Oak ask me after Ash left, he said he forgot to register the pokedex in my name.

" Lander, German Lander "

I answer him and after giving him my pokedex he register it and also Amber came back to ask a question her new pokemon.

Oak answer her question, register her pokedex and told us the pokedex also acts as our trainer license too.

Amber left telling Professor thank you again and Oak gave me a other pokedex he register for Ash who he forgot to gave.

Told I deliver it to Ash for him and left with Charmander following me. Found Ash outside his house saying goodbye to his mom I came up to him and told him about the pokedex then gave it to him.

" thanks dude"

He said with a grin as he rub the back of his head and I roll my eyes.

" hey German you traveling alone to Viridian City"

Ash ask me as he has a rope tie around his pokemon and rubber gloves on. At first I thought to say no since I plan to start my journey alone by seeing this I told yes. Because even though Ash is a good guy he not the sharpest tool in the shed and could need some help in the beginning of our pokemon journey

" no but if you want we can travel together"

I told Ash, who nod his head at this and soon we are out of town with him pulling his pokemon who tie up. " Ash is that really necessary?" I ask him as he kept trying to give the pokemon a order but Pikachu ignore him.

"well he won't listen me German"

Ash say as keeps dragging the pokemon until I recommend that he at least untie the pikachu. He doesn't and tries to improve their relationship but pikachu just ignore him.

Part of me couldn't help but laugh at this and I pat Ash on the back.

" don't worry he listen to you sooner or later"

" thanks German but I really want Pikachu to listen to me"

He told me before looking at a patch of grass and smiling. I look over where hr looking and see a Pidgey there.

"Pikachu use thundershock on that Pidgey"

Ash order Pikachu but the yellow mouse pokemon didn't obey and turn his back on Ash. Ash ends up trying to catch that Pidgey by sneaking up on it with his pajama top but got w whirlwind and sand attack instead.

I Shake my head at Ash's action and release Charmander. I look around to see a group of three Pidgey including the one Ash try to catch.

"Charmander use scratch on one of those Pidgey"

I order and watch Charmander rush up and hit of the one Pidgey. The other two escape and Charmander score a good hit on the one that didn't escape.

Throw a poke ball at it and watch as it is caught. The poke shook three times before making a sound that told me the Pidgey was successfully caught.

" wow you caught it German"

Ash tells me before saying he catch one soon and throw a rock at some pokemon in a patch of tall grass.

"Ash I don't think that a Pidgey"

I whisper to Ash as an Spearow pop it head up with a bump now on its head. It attack Ash and then Pikachu while I got of the way. Was about to have Charmander attack it but Pikachu thundershock it. But it gave a loud cry which call out a flock of Spearow.

3rd pov now

German and Ash soon were running for their lives with Pikachu and Charmander in tow. " Charmander return" German call out and return the fire pokemon back to its poke ball to keep him safe. The spearows attack them with a furiously attack of pecks that injure Pikachu more than the two boys.

" Ash I really hate to do this but go with out me I meet you in the pokemon center in Viridian City. I keep this spearows busy for a while ok."

German shout at Ash who before he could even oppose this plan, watch as German release his Charmander and newly catch Pidgey and starts to battle.

" ok "

Ash said as keep on running with Pikachu in his arms. German grind this teeth together as he and his pokemon face army of spearows.

" Charmander use ember and Pidgey tackle "

He orders his pokemons and lightly curses when he see half of the flock breaking off. And chase Ash, for the next few minutes German's pokemons fight a losing battle with him shouting orders and pretty soon German returns Pidgey.

Charmander fought as best as he could but soon he cover in scratches and cuts. But at least of the spearows they face are down or flew away. German try to return Charmander to its poke ball but a Spearow knock it off his hand. Then seeing the remaining going for Charmander rushes up and covers his friend with his body.

they both wait for the final attack but instead heard " Bulbasaur razor leafs"

German look up and saw the spearows being hit with leafs and he look to see Amber with her Bulbasaur. " ok now vine whip and drive those spearows away" Amber then orders her pokemon who soon smacking the spearows like their flies.

The spearows soon retreat leaving fellow flock members fainted on the ground

" you ok German"

Amber ask him as he stood up and return Charmander to his poke ball and gave Amber a nod.

" ok what happen here"

She then asks him and German explains how it all got started. Amber shake her head saying " that was stupid even for Ash"

" thanks again Amber but I got to go"

German said as he move to try and catch up with Ash or at least meet up at the pokemon center.

He stop dead in his track when he heard and saw a large lighting bolt appear and hit the ground. " Ash, Pikachu"

German thought as he now ran to where it hit, Amber follows too but he doesn't notice and as he ran he hope they are both ok.

**First pokemon story, hope its good, I be switch from first and third pov through out the story. Might change title and summary later because I really couldn't think of anything else **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon **

I found the spot where the lightning hit and found the ground scorch black. And some spearows fry and fainted I call Ash's name several times but got no response and Amber join with me asking if we should check the area.

Told her no since I know Ash be on his way to viridian city right now or could even be there right now. And throw a poke ball at a fainted Spearow it was captured without a problem and Amber ask me why I did that.

" well it they tough and it be a addition to my team"

I answer her and for first time since yesterday I notice what she dress in. The outfit she has on are black skinny jeans, a black tank top, navy blue sneakers, a large black coat and a simple red scarf around her neck.

"something wrong German"

Amber asks as I realize that I been staring at her and I lie saying I just thinking. We say our goodbyes and she told she be hanging around here to catch a couple of pokemon before I left.

It took me a few hours to get to Viridian City but I there and went for the pokemon center first. And I as walk there after asking a local there it is I see a officer jenny on a motorcycle with a sidecar pass me by.

And to my shock and surprise I see Ash in the sidecar. I make my way to the pokemon center faster and reach it as that Officer Jenny is leaving. And I couldn't help but think she is a speed demon at the way she drives.

I walk in to see Ash talking on a video phone with his mom. I decision to wait until he done to talk with him.

In the meantime I gave my pokemons to the Nurse joy in charge who wearing the usual nurse uniform and same hair style as other joys I seem in TV before. The pink hair female took my pokemon and said she call me when their heal.

After this I head back to Ash but I bump into someone.

" sorry I wasn't watching where I was going"

I hear a female voice and find a much younger Nurse Joy, who about around my age and is picking up papers is was likely carrying before we bump into each other. I help her pick them up and when she straighten them out she thanks me.

"Danielle I need your help with some pokemon now"

I heard the other Nurse Joy who I gave my pokemon call out.

" yes big sister I be there in just a second"

The younger Joy said and race off to where she needed. Anyway when I got to Ash I find a red hair girl with a yellow shirt, short shorts, with red straps on them, red and white shoe plus she carrying a red bag.

Who shouting at him about how he wreck her bike which I saw was burn black.

" hey Ash how Pikachu doing"

I interrupt them and Ash gives me a smile that quickly disappears.

" German your ok and I don't know Pikachu Nurse Joy hasn't told me yet."

" that sad to hear, yeah I ok and my pokemon are getting treated. Oh who the girl Ash?"

I said and the red hair looks at me before stick her hand out.

" Misty Waterflower and you"

" German Lander"

I told and shake her hand ask about the bike and am told how Ash trash it. Misty tells Ash she give him time to repay her for the bike

And just after this the older Nurse Joy with the younger one plus two Chansey bring out Pikachu on a stretcher with the younger one holding what I believe are my pokeballs.

" Pikachu will be alright but he here to stay tonight here in the pokemon center and your friend pokemon are also been treated too.

Nurse Joy said as Ash hugs Pikachu and I get my pokemon back.

" thank you very much and the name is German Lander"

I tell the younger Joy who blush just a bit, told me her name is Danielle Joy and that she still training to be a full time Nurse.

As I try to chat with Danielle some more we hear Officer Jenny voice on the loud speakers.

**Third Pov **

" **Attention their has been sighting of an antiaircraft in the city"**

As the group heard this two pokeballs drop the roof of the center. And open to reveal a purple snake like Pokemon call Ekans and a other pokemon purple in color with a white skulls, shape of a mine or cloud like with a crossbones symbol on it chest. It call Koffing, a man and woman in a hot air balloon dress gave them order to cut the power cable. While Koffing uses smokescreen and the duo with a Meowth jump out and appear in front the trainers and Joys

_Prepare for trouble!_

_Make it double!_

_To protect the world with devastation!_

_To unite all people within our nation!_

_To denounce the evil of truth and love!_

_To extend our reach to the stars above!_

_Jessie!_

_James!_

Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light

_Surrender now or prepare to fight!_

_Meowth. That's right!_

The duo said and with the Meowth talking. The man has a light purple hair and dress in a white outfit of pants, long selves shirt with black boots and gloves. The female was almost dress the same but she had a skirt instead and shirt is shorter exposing her midriff and her boots were extent pass her knees then the male's.

But what really caught everyone attention was the talking Meowth who talking and walking like a human. They introduced them themselves as team rocket members James, Jessie and meowth.

Then announce their plot to steal all the pokemon in the pokemon center. Ash , Misty, German and Joys rush into a room fill with injure pokemon in pokeballs. The older Joy starts to transport the poke balls to Pewter city pokemon center for safe keeping. Team rocket follow them which causes a battle between German's Charmander, Misty's Goldeen who was almost useless too to the lack of a body of water was return, Ash use several pokemons from the pokeballs in the room to fight but they all ran away and during the battle Pikachu wakes. And with the help use of Misty's wreck bike he pedals to create energy which Pikachu used to cause a explosion.

Which sends Jessie, James, their pokemon and Meowth flying off and also destroys the pokemon center.

Officer Jenny soon arrives with other officers to secure the area.

" sorry about the pokemon center"

Ash told the Joys who smile and told him it ok the pokemon were all safely to send to Pewter city and they also they thank German and misty for their help.

" ok I guess lets go Ash Pewter city waiting for us and Misty you coming I do remember you saying Ash own for the bike. You can travel with us until he pay you for it"

German said to his friend and the red hair who accepted the offer. Ash like the idea of a other traveling with them and didn't protest against the idea.

" goodbye Danielle I call you when I get to Pewter city and again sorry again the center"

German said as left with his friend Ash and new friend Misty.

" does someone have a boyfriend now"

The older Nurse Joy said to her younger sister who blushes and say he just a friend. But she just shakes her head and smirks because she saw them earlier talking and sharing a joke or two.

" yeah right little sister, now let get this place fix now"

Patricia joy told her Sister as denial being their being nothing between he just a new friend who wants to stay in contact that all. The older Joy rolls her eyes as her goes on and ignores her smitten sister as she gets started in rebuilding the center.

**German's Pov**

I sigh as I took off my cap and ran my hand through my dark blond hair. Then look back with my green eyes as Misty and Ash as argue because Ash is teasing her about her fear of bug pokemon. When we came out of the Viridian forest a hour ago and after a encounter with some samurai helmet wearing kid plus a lot beedrills.

Ash caught a Pidgeotto and a caterpie with into a metapod then into a buttertree. While I caught a Weedle that evolve into a Kakuna and I hoping that it evolve into a beedrill soon.

" Ash cut it out ok and lets get to pokemon center then find the Pewter city gym"

I told Ash and he nod while Misty thanks me for making him stop. Alright I like having Misty around and she has taught me and Ash a few things too. I grin wondering what the Pewter city gym leader is like and what type of pokemon he or she uses.

**Gym battle be next and I be adding Brock to the group. Maybe adding some more pokemon sooner to Ash's team too and also my OC. I got a good idea for when they get to the second gym and I how they Misty's sisters. Also like to hear any review too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own pokemon**

" thanks Nurse Joy"

I said to the Suzy Joy who I learn is the older twin sister of the older Nurse Joy in Viridian city. Ash also thank her after getting his pokemon back too and then the both of us went find Misty.

Found the red hair sitting in the lounge looking bored.

" finally for two done getting all your pokemon check?"

She asks and we told her yes before she told us that she found out who the gym leader plus what type of pokemon he uses.

" ok his name is Brock Rockson and he uses Rock pokemon"

I took this in and thought of what pokemon I can use against this gym leader but I really had nothing effective in my team. Pidgey, Spearow, Kakuna won't be effective against pokemon. Charmander too but while in the Viridian I as best as I could taught him metal claw but he stills needs more practice with it.

And Ash's team of Pikachu, Buttertree and Pidgeotto are not going to be effective too. Through Buttertree has a better chance because he can use sleeping powder and confusion.

Anyway me and Ash talk for like a hour trying to come up with some strategies for the battle. We came up with some good strategies but nothing that fits our situation. Well. In the end Ash just said " screw this I going to battle no matter what".

Then left with Misty following in tow. I watch them leave and wonder if Ash will lose or win his match.

**Hour later…**

" so how it go?"

I ask Misty as pass me by with his head looking down.

" he lost"

She answer and told me what happen and I lift my eyebrow at how Pikachu try to tag out with Pidgeotto when face with Brock's Onix. Ash gets Pikachu check up and tells us he going for a walk around the city.

I let him go and challenge Brock since I got nothing to do and so I could learn something from the battle even if I lose.

**3****rd**** pov**

German calmly step into the Pewter city gym and saw a man who likely a few years older than him. He dress in a orange shirt with a green vest over it, brown pants and black shoes. His is spike up a bit and his skin is a darker tone.

" are you a other challenger?"

He said to German who nods and the man introduced himself as Brock Rockson and he the gym leader then tells German the special gym rules which he tells all challengers.

"ok lets start"

Brock said as he throw a poke ball on to the battle ground. And out came a Geodude, German pulls out his pokedex and checks the pokemon.

**Geodude the rock pokemon**

**Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them.**

German put his pokedex back into his pocket and release Charmander to battle.

" lets win this Charmander"

He said as he and his pokemon got ready for battle

" Geodude rock throw!

Brock shouts the opening move of the match …

**I be just leaving it off here and next chapter be soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Charmander"

German said as he watch Geodude toss rocks from the battle field at his pokemon. Charmander quickly avoided the attack and wait for his trainer next order.

" Attack with metal claw"

German shouts as Brock plans his next attack, Charmander tight claw starts to glow as he made his attack run Geodude and Brock try to order his pokemon but Geodude still got hit.

And is send flying into a large rock, destroying it and leaving the two trainers wondering if Geodude is out.

" Charmander ember on Geodude and a other metal claw"

German shouted as he sees the dust from Geodude impact to the large rock set and that Geodude still battle ready.

" Geodude block then tackle"

Brock shouts after hearing German orders to his pokemon. Geodude blocks the ember attack by crossing it arms against it's chest and then strikes Charmander with its tackle.

" Charmander get up and use Metal claw buddy"

German said as he tries to figure out how to end this match quickly. Geodude catches the attack head on and is send crashing into the ground.

" Charmander a other metal claw fast"

German orders his pokemon and Charmander replied to him by hitting Geodude again. Geodude after this last attack is knock out and Brock returns his pokemon and smiles to German.

" you got my Geodude but my next pokemon won't be easy to beat"

Brock said and laughs as he throws a other pokemon and release a large snake like pokemon made of stone.

German pull out his pokedex to check this pokemon and found it is call Onix. Also finds it's a rock and ground type pokemon.

" Charmander return"

The young trainer recalls his pokemon and throws out Spearow. " Spearow use peck" he calls out to the bird pokemon and Brock looks at German with a " is he for real" as sees Spearow pecking his pokemon.

Onix is unaffected by this attack and shrug Spearow off like he is nothing. For the next ten minutes German has Spearow striking Onix with peck attacks and having him avoid Onix's attacks.

" ok this getting annoying "

Brock say after watching a other attack miss Spearow.

" Onix get that damn Spearow now"

Onix respond by doubling it's attacks at Spearow by swing it's tail at the bird pokemon. German watch as his pokemon kept dodging but know this won't last long and quickly got an idea on how he could even the odds for Charmander.

Since the idea will likely get Spearow hit if it work.

" Spearow use peck one last but on Onix's eyes"

He shouted at his tiring pokemon who obey and hit the mighty stone snake. Unfortunate Spearow receive the tail of Onix as it try to fly away and send crashing into the ground.

" return Spearow, you earn a good rest and now go Charmander"

The fire lizard roar as he release back on to the battle ground.

" smart move German blinding Onix might help you win but don't think this is over yet"

Brock said as he stares at the young trainer with a touch of anger for temporary blinding his favorite pokemon.

" Charmander use ember then metal claw"

German said and Charmander quickly hit Onix with ember but before his metal could even get to Onix. Brock orders Onix to dig underneath the field, German smiles and said " I see your scare of Charmander, Onix"

Which cause the rock pokemon to rise and reveal itself and Charmander quickly hit it with metal claw on it right side.

" Onix don't listen to him he trying to get you to make mistake"

Brock tells Onix but knows he already lost since Onix is on his side and is confuse plus still blind. With German telling Charmander to keep hitting Onix with metal claw repeating.

Pretty soon Onix is knock out and Brock is sighing in defeat. And hands over the gym badge.

" well you beat me and on your first try I impress German"

Brock said as they shake hands and chatted a little more before German left the gym and as he left he wondering what Ash will do the next time he faces Brock.

**Hope you like it. Sorry if the battle sounds lame but I still new to writing pokemon battles and decision to kept it simple until I get some what better at it. Next chapter be soon and Brock be joining the group like in the show. review**


	5. Chapter 5

**German's pov**

I groan as Ash ran ahead of us to the pokemon center. Its been a few days since leaving Pewter city and winning our badges, though how Ash won his is a big shock to people. He some how super charge Pikachu power way up and in the first round took out Brock's Geodude with one hit then face Onix who pikachu after a tough battle.

And during the battle the gym's Springer system got hit by a thunderbolt and cover the field in water. It weaken Onix and Pikachu almost finish it off with a thundershock, also Brock's many siblings who were watching the begging Ash not to finish Onix off which he didn't, Shocking after the match which Brock ended by forfeit Ash try not to accept the badge saying he can't take it because of the Springer system went off.

Brock still gave it to him and ask if he can join out group. In the end we said yes and found that man we met outside the city is Brock's dad. And has agree the watch the gym and children so Brock could leave with us.

We left the city went though mt. moon where Brock caught a Zubat, met a scientist name Seymour study Clefairys and moon stones. Also stop team rocket from stealing a giant moon stone and heard a theory about Clefairys being from space and stuff.

" maybe we should bypass Ceurlean city and go to Vermilion city instead guys" I heard Misty say for like the third time. Me, Ash and Brock shot down her idea on the spot and I ask her why she doesn't want to go to Ceurlean city.

She lies and tells me she wait for us outside the city.

" so Brock can you tell us anything about the gym leader" Ash asks( he rejoin after seeing he gotten ahead of us)Brock who told him since he is gym leader himself he can't tell us anything.

" don't worry Ash, the gym leader are really three sister named Lily, Daisy, Violet and they use water pokemon" I told Ash who in turn asks how I know this.

" oh my second oldest sister Tanya works at their gym as their manager. They also a fourth sister they call runt and let see me I got a photo them all with my sister" I said then check my pack for it until Misty grab my hand. I look to see fear in her eyes and I gave her what's wrong look.

She motives me to follow her and I tell Brock and Ash that I show them the photo later. They didn't seem to mind as they both got to talking about something else.

I follow Misty who is standing next to a tree.

" so what's wrong Misty" I ask her and she sigh

" look at the Photo and that answer what's wrong" she answer and looks away

I look for it and found it then look at Misty.

" so your one of the Ceurlean sisters" I stated and she nods.

" yes" she said and talk about how her sisters treated her and how she left the gym to become the greatest water pokemon trainer ever.

I cup her head to move it so our eyes were facing each other after she look down when she told me this.

" sounds like a great goal Misty "

I told her and she smiles then asks if Tanya really my sister?

" yeah she is, though she the second oldest, that's Rachel then its her, Lindsey, Rosette, Rei, me and the youngest is our little brother."

I tell and then chat and compare our older sisters before we rejoin the guys. We got stop by a Officer Jenny who thought we stolen a giant vacuum after entering the city and I watch Brock go crazy at the seen of jenny. He ask her for a date and got reject, after this we went straight to the gym while misty told us she wait for us at the pokemon center.

" yeah lets do this German"

Ash say after Misty leaves and runs off to the gym. I roll my eyes at his actions and follow with Brock closely behind.

**Hope all you like it people. Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**German's pov**

I walk in the gym alone because Ash and Brock got distract by some pokemon battles. I sigh at how Ash decision to watch some trainers battle with instead of going to gym like he said he will.

But then again Ash could learn something from those trainers.

Anyway I in the gym and after a few minutes find the gym leaders who look like they were getting ready for one of their shows that Tanya told me about.

I saw the dark blond hair Daisy, blue hair Violet and dark pink hair Lily. I walk up to them and ask if they are the gym leaders, Daisy sigh and answer yes.

" hey kid we got a show in less in an hour so here for a badge or what" Violet said and pull out a badge.

" here take it and go or maybe stay to watch the show" Violet told me and I shook my head at her.

" sorry I need to earn it, so one of you three needs to battle and then I will go"

I said and Lily pull out a poke ball that was sitting on a bench, then tell me where we can battle, the battle field is a large swimming pool and has several floating platforms that are round.

" ready German"

Lily said with a smile and release a seaking which reminds me of a goldfish but only bigger and with a horn on its head.

" I never introduce my self "

I stated to her and wonder how she knows me, Lily giggles at me.

" your sister show up a photo of you before, I can really she how your Tanya, you both got the same eyes and hair though her hair is a lighter shade of blond. Anyway it's a two on two match who ever has any pokemon remaining wins"

She said and sister look now shock and looks at me closely.

" yeah he kind of looks like Tanya"

Violet said and I ignore then release my first pokemon which is Pidgey.

" a Pidgey not really effective against a water type but hey your Tanya's brother lets see what you got"

Lily shouts at Seaking to attack with horn attack, I told Pidgey to fly in the air to avoid and Seaking miss my Pidgey and just for a moment was above the pool before coming down.

I told Pidgey to get on one of the platforms and as he does this I look out for Seaking.

" Seaking horn attack again"

Lily orders her pokemon to do, I wait for a moment before Seaking hits where Pidgey is and tell him to fly.

Seaking barely misses but now left out to attack I told to use peck on seaking and Pidgey hit that oversize fish outside of the pool.

" Pidgey use quick attack then peck fast"

I shout as Lily is telling her pokemon to get back in the water but my pokemon was fast enough to strike as Seaking try to flip itself back into the pool.

In the end Pidgey knock it out and I gave the bird a hug for winning.

" pretty good German now next one won't be easy"

Lily said as she return seaking and release Goldeen which is seaking what it evolve from. I return Pidgey and release Charmander who look around nervously at the water surrounding him, the sister laugh at me for picking a fire type battle a water type in a water gym.

" really a fire type, oh I win this one quick"

Lily said and tells Goldeen water gun, I order Charmander to dodge. Then told him to use flamethrower into the pool, I smile as Charmander did it and even though he barely learn it during one of our training session before we got to the city he doing a good job using it.

" hey what are you doing"

Lily asks as the water in the pool starts to boil.

" cooking some fish"

I replied and watch as Goldeen pop out of the water in pain and I had Charmander hit it with a scratch sending the fish pokemon into the nearest wall.

" aw man I lost but hey at least you now earn this badge"

Lily said as she return Goldeen to her poke ball and walk up to me to hand me the badge.

"hey is my sister around"

I ask her after putting the badge away " yeah but she napping and since you are her brother you know how she how much she likes her naps" she answer me and I nod remembering how she use to chase me around to smack every time I woke her up.

" hey what the heck is going on here"

I heard a very familiar voice and heard Violet say " oh crap she awake now"

**Hope you all like and next one be soon,also sorry if the battle sounded lame but my oc has four pokemon and none of them are have an edge against water poekmon plusi was in a rush with this one. Review **


End file.
